Jenny Nocturne (Earth-101001)
Jennifer "Jenny" Nocturne (ジェニファー・"ジェニー"・ノクターン Jenifā "jenī" nokutān) is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Almost the literal spitting image of her mother, Jenny has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side. She has deep purple eyes with thick long black eyelashes and she is also quite small, being only 5'0" tall, or 153cm specifically. She wearing a medium-green to a bright-green shirt with a pleated checkered skirt, matching the male dress pants uniform except for the plaid design, and schoolgirl flat dress shoes, her everyday, signature outfit (top wise) is a very school girl based and her shoes are also very school girl look. When she transforms into her hero costume, she grows large bat wings and a tail, as well as long fingernails that act as claws. Personality She is very confident in her beauty, she usually teases her love rivals about how she is much more hottie than them. She is a very cheerful and self-confident girl. At a glance, one could get the impression that Jenny is a childish and selfish person, however, she's actually more mature and kind-hearted than she seems, as she truly cares about her friends and would gladly risk her life for their sake. Biography Jenny first appears calling out for somebody to "help her" while on the ground. Marcus Simpson comes to her aid and says he better take her to the park, only for her to use Allure on him while they are walking until he got a call from Jaden. Marcus tells Jaden that he has his stuff to do but Jaden tells him that he already said that. Marcus tells Jaden to do his own help and Jaden becomes shocked of what Marcus said and hangs up. At Abby's school, Jenny tries to complete her Allure over Marcus, only to get angry when he trust Celia over her. She demands why she isn't good enough before transforming into her true form and vows to destroy everything she hates. Recovering, she flies back to team up with Doctor Doom and Masquerade. She demands that Marcus and Corina to fight so she can kill the both of them together. During the ensuing battle, she cuts through several trees with her nails and is about to kill them both before Marcus succeeds in knocking off the mask and Doctor Doom is revealed to be Victor von Doom, who explains that he survived by using his Mystical Force-Field to shield himself from the blaze. Upon realizing that Peter Parker and Maurice died for nothing, Marcus becomes enraged; Marcus unwittingly accesses the power of Darkness for the first time. She then tells her foes about the reason behind her plan (to find her Destined One and save succubi from extinction) before attempting to attack them. Marcus quickly defeats her, she watches as he approaches her before telling Jenny she's going to never let her live and will eventually kill her. Frightened and begging her to not do that, Dexter comes to Jenny's defense and making sure that Marcus doesn't hurt Jenny, causing her to become a heroine. Powers and abilities Powers * Flight: As an Inhuman, Sparrow possesses wings that give her the natural ability of flight. * Superhuman Strength: Sparrow has notable strength, being able to slice trees in half with her claws and carry multiple people at once. After years of training from her mother, Sparrow can easily slice through metal guns and easily defeat the grunts of the organization. * Superhuman Speed: Sparrow has shown to be fast enough to defeat several enemies at once. Her speed after training allowed her to outpace most of the grunts of the heartless and slice apart their weapons before they were able to react. * Superhuman Reflexes: She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire. Her reflexes are heightened after her training that she was able to immediately cast an illusion of herself. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues and bones of Sparrow's body are considerably stronger and more resistant than those of ordinary humans. This is shown when she survives attacks coming from powerful enemies. * Superhuman Stamina: Jenny's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans, allowing her to stay physically active for longer periods of time. * Telescopic Claws: Sparrow can grow claws out from her fingers that can easily cut through trees and enemies with ease. After training for years her claws became sharp and strong enough to easily slice through metal guns and weapons. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sparrow mainly relies on her claws to defeat most of her enemies in a fight and thus did not show many skills. After training with her mother, she exhibited greater skills. Teamwork: In order to defeat The Doom Begins, Jenny decides to train with Celia to form powerful combinations of their illusions and ice. In fact, out of all the Fusion Avengers members, she and Snow Girl are the most seen pair in any sort of activity. Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines